Electronic information management often involves large amounts of data and complex data structures. Users often work with large assemblies that are managed by a central server machine. Large assemblies may comprise several thousand individual part files having links between files. Opening these files directly from the server may be inefficient, especially when users are accessing the files over a network. Additionally, users often move or rename files, making their links to other files invalid. Consequently, subsequent users have difficulty finding the moved or renamed files. A resulting problem is that working with assemblies having multiple individual part files that are managed at a server may be inefficient and difficult for users.